Switch-a-Roo
by Kittykat1418
Summary: When caught in a near-tragic accident, Lucia ends up switching bodies with a young Eevee. Finding that she can telepathically communicate with the young Evolution Pokemon in her dreams, she tries to find out her body so they can potentially switch back. But, she won't be doing it alone...as she can't navigate the forests and wild-lands of Kanto on her own...
1. Prologue - The accident

Not far from the small town of Pallet Town, there's the route leading to Viridian City called Route 1 and that's where this story begins. The route was a peaceful place, where Pidgey and Ratatta like to hang and play. Up and coming trainers will often take their first steps as Pokemon trainers on this very path and that's what it was for Lucia Wildflower. She was 10 years old, had been for a few days now. She was meant to begin training on the day after her birthday, but family and friend circumstances meant she wasn't able to and thus left her home in Viridian City to collect her starter Pokemon from Professor Oak slightly later then most children of her age would. Yet she certainly could not wait to begin her Pokemon journey.

Those circumstances were simple, her parents were Pokemon Breeders and would travel to the Sevii isles every weekend to help out in the daycare that existed up there. This time, Lucia's babysitter couldn't come in to look after her as he was unfortunately ill with a rather nasty stomach bug. With no other options, the caramel haired girl was dragged along to the sevii isles. It wasn't like her parents hadn't tried to cancel the visit to spend time with their beloved daughter, but a load of trainers had left Buneary and Bunnelby - two Pokemon known for breeding and producing eggs at a very speedy manner, so the daycare needed every pair of hands they could get.

It hadn't taken long to choose between the trio of starters and soon Lucia had been walking out of the lab with a adorable orange and scream Charmander at her ankles. The fiery tail of the Charmander was in tip-top condition and it's scales sparkled in the bright sunlight. Definitely been treated right and it actually wasn't long before Lucia discovered her starter's gender, giving her a chance to name it. Little Delta was a girl, with a personality that fitted a fire type. She was boastful and very much eager to battle. She often wouldn't listen to commands as a result, but that only made it more fun for Lucia. As she wanted to learn to tame the fire type properly, that was her only wish.

"Delta, use Ember!" she called out loudly - her voice filled with confidence and cheer - when they encountered a common Rattata, the purple Pokemon evidently challenging them to a battle as it used Quick Attack without warning. It was meant to be a simple one-hit battle, but it didn't work out like that. No, Delta choose to use Scratch instead of the move called. Every battle, the same occurrence would happen over and over with no change in the formula. She would ask for 'Ember', but her starter would use Scratch instead even when it wasn't the best. This happened more and more, and it was a little annoying after a while. She even started to try scolding the very Pokemon that was starting to 'bug' her. "Delt-!"

Her annoyed scream didn't get the chance to be finish as a long flash of lightning jolted above her head in the formerly blue skies above, clouds formed and connected as well. Dark and dangerous, now she was quite understandably nervous. A lightning storm, now? Whilst she was out and about, instead of being in a Pokemon Center. Not safe! Returning Delta to her poke ball with a quick movement of her hand and the red glow flashed quickly, she began her quick ran towards Viridian Forest. She would continue her training the next day, hopefully...

As she ran, rain splattered down and soaked the mud path below her. It was sludgy, hard to move and very messy to move across at a pace faster then walking. Sinking, that's what her feet were doing since the mud was basically slime with no stable surface for her to relax those toes of hers into. Her legs became covered in brown muck, as she fell over a rock that was embedded in the ground. Face also brown now, she snarled out loud with annoyance evident in her voice. But that would be the one of the last proper actions she would do for a long time...

More bright lightning flickered and powdered the ground below the sky in its powerful embrace, trees were set ablaze and some began to fall onto the mud path that Lucia was running along to make it back to the nearby city. Smash, one of the trees splintered and broke in half when it crashed into the ground below. Now very frightened for her life, she tried to move faster down the mud path as quick as she could manage with the deep mud below her. It was to no avail though, as a tree before her was hit and began to fall. Just as she arrived right underneath its falling path...

Lucky! That's how she felt when she managed to duck fast enough to skid below the tree before it crumpled to the ground. But then a loud screech was heard, Spearow on route 1?! That wasn't common, but that wasn't the main problem. They sounded angry, at something. What hair-brained lunatic would anger a Spearow, a Pokemon known for attacking trainers and their Pokemon on a regular basis? But soon after the screeching began, a loud crackle and spark was heard. An electric type Pokemon, using their Lightning Rod ability perhaps and then Thunder Shocking the opponent. She couldn't tell very well, all she knew was that a large blue blast had been summoned and was streaking closer and closer towards her.

Alright, not so lucky. Caught in the backlash of the attack, she was thrown backward into one of the fiery trees. Burnt and bruised, her skin a pale shade of brown from bruises and the mild to extreme burns that caked her body from the impact with the tree. Some electricity aftermath had also effected her, judging by the static bursting off her clothes and causing her to cry out in absolute pain. Her pain-filled green eyes opened once, twice...but closing properly, as her energy faded from her body and left her in a unconscious state from the pain.

* * *

Alright, hope you enjoy this new story. Its just a short story to pass some time.


	2. Awakening

Blink...one...two...three. On the third count; she tried to brush off her fuzzy vision, her head was pounding like it was being drilled into with a jackhammer and then some. "Oww..." soft whimpers left her throat, though they sounded more squeaky then normal. But she chocked it up to being very dehydrated and tired from the electric-blast. She had a quick look around, there was something different though to how she remember route 1. She had remembered a dirty mud path with loads of trees, that had been set ablaze the night prior. Now, all she could see was luscious greenery and forestry for miles around. Nah, it must just have been her mind playing tricks on her. She was still asleep...right?

Getting up, she felt something odd but couldn't place her finger on it. Leaving the oddity behind, she walked over to a nearby river that ran through the forest. Brilliant blue, sparkling like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight. And it was cold to the touch, wetting her mouth and soothing her raspy throat. Not once did she bother to look at her reflection in the crystal water, until she lifted her head up from her drink. Now unable to avoid the look into the reflective river below, she gasped in absolute horror. She was covered in brown fur from head to...foot, or was it paw? Whatever was the concept she could use. Judging by the cute elongated ears and light cream ruff around her neck, she was suddenly an Eevee. But how!?

Alright, relax. Her brain tried to tell her, but it prevented the built-up freak out. "I'm, I'm...I'm an Eevee! B-but how, how?!" her voice stuttered and only left her with a larger migraine, so she laid down and placed her soft brown paws on her head. A look of confusion and paranoia broke onto her face, she was an Eevee right? They were one of the weakest Pokemon until they evolved, rarely found in the wild due to their predators. She wouldn't be able to fight back if one of said predators came after her, now would she? She could be killed, without being able to go on her long-awaited journey. Wait...journey? 'Pokemon' journey, where was her Pokemon! A soft whimper, not even a call left her lips properly. "Delta?..."

She was now even more frightened, she may not have her Pokemon on her. She would be in more trouble with predators without Delta, that was a guarantee. Luck was upon her though, as a small red and white sphere plopped from under her ruff. Was the fur like a storage place for Eevees or something...and how did a poke ball fit within it anyway. Oh well, questions could be asked much later. Reaching over, she tapped the poke ball with her paw and out popped the familiar orange lizard that was her starter. Short breathes of relief left her as she breathed out a short statement, smiling. "Thank goodness, your here..."

"Wait, who are you?" Delta's voice left her lips, surprising Lucia. She hadn't expected the Pokemon to suddenly be able to speak. "You don't look like my trainer, so why do you have my poke ball?"

"Delta!" she yelled, trying to catch the fire type's attention. Once the Charmander's blue eyes were glazing at her, she continued in a slow and unsure voice. "I know I don't look like myself, but you know me. The one who gave you that nicknamed, your trainer. I, somehow, got switched with an Eevee or something. Apparently, after I returned you, things got even worse and I then saw a bolt of Pokemon created lightning that knocked me out. Then I woke and I was like this."

"I suppose your right...no one else should know that name, but what about the Eevee you apparently swapped with. Shouldn't they be in your human body about now?"

"Right...and if I'm correct, then my body's injured from the blast. Delta! That Eevee could be confused as to why it's hurt, be scared or even just be unconscious without a clue as to what happened."

The lizard sighed, going over and putting her scaly hand onto Lucia's head in attempt to relax her. "Look, we'll get back to your body. You gotta be likely in Viridian City, right? That's your hometown and the nearest place to where we were when you blacked out. If we can get back there, then we may be able to switch you and Eevee back."

"But how do we get there, I don't even know where we are right now!"

That was a fair point to make, neither of them had any clue as to where they were or how to even get to Viridian City. All they knew was that they were in a forest, but it didn't look like Viridian Forest so that could be crossed off the list. Suddenly a splash of water caught Delta's attention and she looked up stream, there was a couple of stage-one Pokemon hanging around the river a few meters away. Smiling, she turned to her 'trainer' and grinned. "We could ask those lot, see if they know where we are."

Without a word, Lucia nodded and followed the Charmander to the group. At a closer distance, figuring out what the four Pokemon were wasn't the hard part. There was a male Nidoran, a Staryu and a Gastly. The last was a bit of a oddity, a baby Kangaskhan. Most Kangaskhan joeys stay near there mothers at all times, never leaving their side. But here, one was, without the mother Kangaskhan in sight. Shaking her head, she decided to call the little Kangaskhan 'Kanga Jr' for short to help her mind click to the concept.

"Hello!" Delta's high-pitched voice ran over the fields, catching the attention of the playing Pokemon. They all looked over, before grinning. A new play-mate was their collective thought, as they ran over to Delta and Lucia.

Kanga Jr was quick to ask a question, her soft voice ringing above the chatters. "Are you here to play with us?"

Feeling a bit downhearted, Lucia frowned. These kids only wanted to play, but they couldn't do that at the end of the day. "No, sorry..." she whispered, before building some confidence to ask her question. "Do any of you four know where we are?"

"Uh, I think we're in a forest nearby to Saffron City..." Nidoran said, looking a little unsure himself. "I think I remember our moms talking about it. Ain't that right, you two?" turning his head to Kanga Jr and Gastly, the two nodded in agreement - well, the best a ball could nod anyway. "Why'd you wanna know anyway?"

"Well..." Being unsure, her voice drifted off. How was she supposed to explain this. "...I guess, I wanna go home?..."

"Oh where ya live?" asked Gastly, his voice filled with intrigue and a bit of spooky-fun.

"Viridian City...I suppose, with mine and Delta here's trainer?..." her voice was still unsure, but she came up with a good excuse. Delta nodded, going along with the plan. Telling the whole truth would be a bit chaos.

"Hmm, we could help you get back!" Staryu's voice pitched in, it's gem flashing as it spoke. It seemed rather genuine with it's offer to help, especially with the next thing it said. "But, first. We should all introduce ourselves! I'm Sirius, and I go by the pronoun 'they' so you know."

Delta whispered into her trainer's ear. "Staryu don't have genders...so most of the time, they like to go for the gender-neutral option of 'they'. So some even give themselves preferred genders, but this one obviously doesn't," she then looked up and continued to speak. "My name is Delta, my trainer give me the nickname."

Nidoran hopped into the conversation next, grinning all the way. There was this aura of pride around him, like he wanted to be on top of the world or something along that train of thought. "I'm Spike! Though if you wish, you could call me 'King'."

"Nah...lets not do that," Kanga Jr's giggly voice spoke in, before turning to Delta and Lucia. Her face was graced with a brilliant smile as she introduced herself. "My name happens to be Princess, I'd rather you didn't ask why," her voice ended off with a rather salty glare, like she hated the name or something. It was hard to tell with just the saltiness of her expression, but she was soon smiling again regardless. "So, what about you, Eevee?"

Now all eyes were on Lucia, her voice was dry and she didn't even know what to say. Her actual name wasn't Pokemon-like at all, but could she think of a name that would fit an Eevee? "...M-My name is...Ribbon," she said after a bit of stuttering, a name coming to her rather quickly after a bit. The name originated from a piece of pink ribbon that she had tied into a bow around her neck, she could only assume that the Eevee she had swapped with owned the ribbon.

"Nice to meet you, Ribbon," Spike said, he seemed to be the leader of the group and was always the first one to speak besides the few times that Princess would speak. "We should head to inform our moms, gang..." he said, turning to the other 3 Pokemon. "Lets regroup in the morning right here, try to stay safe."

"Alright!" came the unison cry of the little Pokemon, they were all ready to head off to get some rest and everything. They wanted an adventure and here was their excuse to go on one. Scurrying off, they left Delta and 'Ribbon' to their own devices. Both Pokemon were quite confused, but there was relief too. They had other Pokemon to head them get back home.

"Well, it's a bit weird," Delta said with a smile as she walked back to the tree that Lucia had woke up against. "We should get some rest, follow their example. We've got a long way before we can arrive back in Viridian City, and traveling with stage-one Pokemon probably isn't the safest option, so we'd be limited to how much we can go per day."

"I...just want to get back to my body..." whimpered Lucia, laying down next to her starter. "When I think of how the actual 'Ribbon' must feel...my heart just clenches. She must be so scared if she knows what's going on..." a safe frown appeared on a lips, as a tear rolled down her brown fur. "...Enough about that. Your right, We should get some sleep.."

A soft nod was all she could from Delta, before she could hear soft snoring from the lizard-like Pokemon. She still had her starter's poke ball near her, but she choose against touching it for too long. All she did was wrap it back into the ruff around her neck, so that she wouldn't lose the red and white sphere. Resting her head down, she thought for a bit longer about the Eevee. But it didn't take long before sleep took her into it's embrace and sent her rocking down the river to dream land.


End file.
